Mon obsession
by iantocullen
Summary: Alors que Reid se débat comme il peut pour survivre sous les coups de Tobias, Derek tremble de ne jamais revoir le génie en vie. Les pensées troubles de Derek…  Yaoi, changement de rating, passe à M.
1. Chapter 1

Plus d'une heure que je regarde cet écran et… rien. Désespérément noir. Je voudrais seulement le voir. Être sûr qu'il va bien. Je tourne en rond. Hotch m'observe de loin depuis vingt minutes. Il hésite à venir me parler, je le vois bien. « Ça aurait dû être moi ! » Voilà ce que je lâche entre mes dents. Hotch est le seul à m'avoir entendu.

- Morgan, tu n'es pas responsable de sa disparition. Tobias est seul coupable.

- Peut-être, mais c'est moi qui aurais dû venir avec JJ. On ne se serait pas séparés, je l'aurais eu facilement ce gringalet et Reid irait bien. Il serait avec moi… avec nous, dis-je, espérant qu'Hotch n'ait pas remarqué le trouble dans ma voix.

- Te torturer à ce sujet ne le ramènera pas plus vite, ni en meilleur état, dit-il d'un ton mi-sévère, mi-compatissant.

- Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour me rendre utile ?

- Va voir Garcia. Aide-la. Elle regarde les images de Reid depuis des heures en cherchant un indice. C'est difficile à supporter pour elle. Cajole-la comme toi seul sais le faire. Il faut impérativement qu'elle nous débusque un début de piste !

J'acquiesce et me dirige vers la pièce du fond. L'amas impressionnant d'ordinateurs rassemblés dans cet endroit me donne le tournis. Je regarde un instant derrière moi, personne dans les parages. Je ferme doucement la porte du couloir. J'appuie mon front et mes deux mains contre le mur. Je ferme les yeux, j'essaie de faire ressurgir mon dernier souvenir de lui. La scène me revient. Il marchait tranquillement avec JJ jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il parlait, faisant de grands gestes. JJ devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre : sa voix était étouffée par les rires de deux agents qui passaient près de eux. Elle lui souriait et avait posé une main sur son épaule. Que pouvait-il bien lui raconter ? Il s'était retourné. Avait-il senti mon regard sur sa nuque ? Il m'a fait un petit signe, auquel j'ai répondu, puis il a repris sa conversation avec JJ.

Je me remémore également son sourire et sa façon toute personnelle de répondre à côté de la question, en nous menant en bateau pour qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il refuse d'en dire plus sur lui. Malgré moi, je laisse échapper un sourire en me rappelant cette secrétaire qui le draguait ouvertement et qu'il avait éconduit sans même s'en rendre compte.

En entendant Garcia dire à la cantonade : « Il est à nouveau sur l'écran ! », je sors de ma torpeur.

Je suis comme hypnotisé par le spectacle macabre qui se joue devant mes yeux. Les mots me parviennent mais je n'en comprends pas le sens. Je reprends vie lorsque Hotch part en claquant la porte.

Écoutant vaguement les paroles de mon supérieur, je réprime un regret. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas envoyé arrêter ce salopard ? Que je lui règle son compte ? Je suis d'une oreille le raisonnement de Hotch. Il touche au but, il va le retrouver. Je sens bouillir ma rage au fond de mes veines. Il parle d'un cimetière et d'un journal. J'entends sans écouter. Je leur fais confiance. Qu'ils me disent où il est et je courrai le chercher et exterminer cette ordure. La nuit tombe. Bientôt il sera dans le noir au milieu de nulle part avec un fou furieux. Je sens ma peau brûler de le retrouver, de le toucher.

Je me perds dans mes souvenirs. Au final, à part la chasse aux tueurs et ces situations où nos vies sont en jeu – comme aujourd'hui – nous ne nous fréquentons pas beaucoup. J'en ressens une décharge acide au creux de la poitrine.

Hotch élève la voix : il l'a trouvé ! Dans dix minutes, aux voitures, avec l'équipement d'assaut.

- Et attention messieurs, Reid est notre principale préoccupation. Il faut le ramener entier. Tobias dit ne pas vouloir lui faire de mal, mais si c'est la personnalité de son père qui prend le dessus, commence mon supérieur,…

Je sors de mes cauchemars éveillés où j'arrive chaque fois trop tard. Je m'efforce de me concentrer sur Hotch, qui m'appelle.

- Oui ?

- Tu prends la direction de l'équipe d'intervention. Localisation et capture. Tu ne l'abats qu'en dernier recours. Bien compris ?

- Absolument.

Je contiens ma rage au fond de ma gorge. Je me retiens de mon mieux pour ne pas courir pulvériser l'antre de ce sadique. J'ai beau savoir que son état d'instabilité n'est que le résultat du traitement douloureux infligé par son père, il n'empêche que je rêve de l'exploser à coup de pelle. Comment peut-on vouloir faire du mal à Spencer Reid ? Son allure d'enfant apeuré et son regard implorant, tout en lui n'est que fragilité.

Je me flagelle intérieurement : le retrouver d'abord et réfléchir ensuite. Voilà qui sera mieux pour ma propre santé mentale. Je prends le volant de la deuxième voiture pour suivre Hotch. La nuit est complètement tombée maintenant. Nous nous arrêtons à trois cent mètres de l'entrée du cimetière, pour finir à pied.

La cabane est vide mais c'est bien ici qu'il était détenu. Je reconnais les murs en bois brut. Il subsiste sur le sol un autre indice de sa captivité. Une chaussette. Je la ramasse et l'enfonce dans ma poche.

- On l'a trouvé, je l'ai en visuel, à l'extérieur, derrière les tombes, dit la voix de Hotch dans mon oreillette. Morgan, ton équipe contourne la cabane. Je veux qu'on le prenne en étau. Qu'il n'ait aucune chance de s'en tirer.

- Et Reid ? dis-je, inquiet.

- Je ne le vois pas, il doit… attends… Merde !

- Hotch ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

Je sens l'angoisse me dévorer l'estomac. Je sors de la cabane en courant, hurlant à mes hommes de me suivre. J'arrive à l'endroit indiqué par Hotch. Je vois Tobias pointer une arme vers le bas. Mon cœur manque un battement quand je comprends que c'est Spencer qu'il vise. Agenouillé devant lui, au sol, épuisé, il semble n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même, les traits déformés par la fatigue et la peur. Je perds tout contrôle et me rue vers lui. Je m'apprête à indiquer ma position en tirant, lorsque retentit le claquement d'un coup de feu provenant d'une autre arme que la mienne. Je scrute nerveusement les alentours, cherchant l'origine de la déflagration. Je me ravise vite, Tobias s'effondre, terrassé par la balle. Spencer est toujours prostré à côté de la tombe que ce malade voulait lui faire creuser pour lui-même. J'amorce un mouvement vers lui, et m'arrête en plein élan. Spencer se laisse tomber dans les bras de Hotch qui l'accueille avec un plaisir et un soulagement évidents. Sa voix se mêle d'un sanglot.

- Je savais que vous comprendriez.

Je me détourne, rends la liberté à mon équipe et retourne vers la cabane.


	2. Chapter 2

Je reste un long moment immobile, je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur les murs, couverts d'une souffrance invisible. Je vois la civière passer devant la cabane. L'équipe du médecin légiste emmène au loin le cadavre. Spencer aurait pu être sous cette housse de plastique noire. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. J'entends la sirène s'élever puis le véhicule s'éloigner. Je découvre quelques mètres plus loin une ambulance. Elle était cachée par le fourgon mortuaire. Assis à l'arrière, seul, perdu dans ses pensées, Spencer regarde dans le vide. Toutes mes forces me reviennent.

Je me lève comme dans un état second. Je marche, inexorablement vers lui. Vers ma propre souffrance. Je me plante maladroitement devant lui. Je me trouve gauche et empoté d'un coup, et je n'en ai pas l'habitude.

Il ne semble pas remarquer ma présence. Je détaille les quelques blessures apparentes. Rien de grave, à première vue. Il doit avoir faim et soif. Je me recule un peu, fait quelques pas et reviens vers lui, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Je lui tends, il met plusieurs secondes avant de la voir.

- Merci, lâche-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

- Comment tu te sens ? Mon ton détaché m'étonne moi-même.

- Si je te dis bien, tu ne me croiras pas, s'explique-t-il. Alors je vais dire que ça aurait pu être pire.

- Tu as été très courageux. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être sous le choc.

- Je n'ai pas honte, me dit-il. Enfin, si. Mais pas de mon état. C'est plutôt de… de m'être laissé avoir aussi facilement, murmure t'il, baisant les yeux.

- Y a pas de raisons. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

- Non. Pas à toi.

- Tu es bien trop dur avec toi. Et puis, il m'est déjà arrivé de me faire avoir. Je suis pas parfait. Loin de là, dis-je ne pouvant réprimer un sourire.

A nouveau, il semble sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il enfonce ses ongles dans l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il est assis. Doucement je détache ses doigts du plastique blanc. Je referme mes mains autour de la sienne. Il ne me regarde pas, garde les yeux vissés au sol. Il reproduit la pression sur ma paume. Quelque chose s'insinue en moi. Son chagrin. Sa peur. Et quelque chose d'autre que je n'identifie pas.

Il ravale les larmes qui menaçaient peu avant. Je glisse mon autre main sur son poignet et effleure la marque des liens. Les cordes ont mordu sa chair, laissant une profonde entaille et un hématome qui se fait de plus en plus violacé. Il réprime un frisson, je ne sais si c'est de douleur ou d'autre chose.

Je ne peux pousser plus loin mes réflexions : tout comme moi, il entend Hotch approcher. Il retire précipitamment sa main des miennes.

- Reid tu vas à l'hôpital et il est inutile de protester.

Bien sûr, il allait protester mais renonce. Il baisse à nouveau les yeux.

- Que vont-ils me faire? Je n'ai rien de grave. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi, me doucher et dormir, implore-t-il en direction de notre supérieur.

- Il faudra attendre demain de toute façon, précise Hotch. Avec la paperasse et le reste, nous ne partirons pas avant demain soir. Alors tu vas à l'hôpital, tu te fais examiner et ensuite tu retournes à l'hôtel pour dormir.

Il acquiesce en soupirant. Plus que jamais sa détresse me transperce comme un poignard.

- Je vais avec lui. D'accord! J'affirme.

Hotch opine de la tête en signe d'acceptation. Je me lève, je fais signe à Spencer de s'installer confortablement. Des yeux je cherche l'ambulancier, il est occupé à poser un bandage sur la main d'un policier. Il a du s'écorcher dans les bois comme moi. Je frotte ma main droite sur le haut de mon jeans. Bien sûr cette entaille n'est pas le fruit du hasard mais personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Je m'approche et l'interpelle.

- Dès que vous aurez fini, on pourra y aller. Le Dr Reid doit être examiné le plus tôt possible.

Il me montre la main du policier et d'un geste de la tête me fait comprendre qu'il arrive. Je m'en retourne vers ma souffrance. Spencer est appuyé à la paroi de l'ambulance. Il me regarde d'une façon étrange.

- Il n'est pas utile de rudoyer cet ambulancier. Je ne suis pas si pressé de me retrouver là-bas. Avec tous ces gens qui vont me toucher, ces piqûres, et le reste. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

- Tu m'as bien laissé te toucher…

Un voile passe dans son regard. Je préfère feindre de l'ignorer.

- Pourquoi parles-tu de piqûre? Ne me dis pas que tu en as peur ? Alors qu'il y a une heure tu tenais tête à un schizophrène armé jusqu'aux dents… ! dis-je en riant.

- Tout à l'heure il y avait l'adrénaline et tout le reste… Là, c'est à froid, en plus je suis déjà sur les nerfs à cause de ce qui s'est passé… alors une piqûre, ça ne va rien arranger.

- T'inquiète, je resterai à côté de toi. Je te tiendrai la main si tu veux, et après je te donnerai un bonbon. Ça te va ?

- T'es pas obligé de te moquer de moi.

Sa mine renfrognée me tire un sourire. Vite remplacé par un soupçon d'angoisse, son regard est étrange. Je n'en comprends pas la signification. Il me détaille, je lui rends son regard, espérant cacher mon trouble. La porte arrière claque, nous sortant brutalement de notre échange muet.

Le véhicule remue sous la pression du démarrage et nous partons vers l'hôpital. Le trajet est silencieux. Son regard se perd sur les murs blancs, il m'évite avec trop de constance pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous nous immobilisons devant l'entrée des urgences. L'ambulancier présente un fauteuil roulant. Le haussement d'épaule que nous produisons en même temps est assez clair. Je saute en bas du véhicule, tend une main à Spencer pour l'aider à descendre. Il ne se fait pas prier pour la saisir. Je le soutiens légèrement, trop heureux qu'il accepte de se laisser aller contre mon corps. Je le conduis vers les urgences. Au fond, tous les hôpitaux se ressemblent. L'ambulancier nous suit, il s'apprête à expliquer la situation quand je l'arrête d'un regard. Nous sommes tout-à-fait capables de nous débrouiller tout seuls. Il fait marche arrière et repart sans demander son reste. J'avise une infirmière et lui expose les faits.

- Oui, nous vous attendions, répond la jeune femme. Le box 3, vous est réservé Dr Reid. Le médecin arrive dans un petit moment.

- Viens, tu as besoin de t'asseoir. Est-il possible d'avoir quelque chose à manger ? dis-je à l'infirmière. Tu as faim, je crois ?

- Oui, mais ça peut attendre. Je préfère qu'on en finisse rapidement. Je mangerai à l'hôtel après. Tu veux bien ? m'implore-t-il.

Comment pourrais-je lui résister ? J'acquiesce et lance un sourire d'excuse à l'infirmière. Elle me le rend. Un peu trop insistant à mon goût. Il s'assoit sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Je concentre mon attention sur l'extérieur. La pluie bat contre la vitre. Elle m'hypnotise. Je sursaute en entendant sa voix.

- Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour venir avec moi ?

- Tu préfères affronter les méchantes seringues tout seul ?

- Te moque pas, j'y peux rien. Sérieusement pourquoi ?

- J'ai eu l'impression de t'avoir abandonné. Je ne risque pas de reproduire mon erreur, je lui réponds en gardant mon regard perdu dans la nuit.

Il ne répond pas, mon explication doit le contenter. Lorsque le médecin entre dans la chambre, Spencer ne bouge pas. Il s'est endormi en quelques secondes. Je m'approche, pose délicatement une main sur son épaule.

- Reid réveille-toi. Le docteur est là.

Il remue et ouvre brutalement les yeux. Il lève les bras comme pour se défendre, je les rattrape doucement en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux hagards. Il se calme et reporte son attention sur le médecin en gardant son poignet au creux de ma paume. Le praticien le regarde avec compassion.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune homme. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Votre ami peut rester avec vous. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Le ton est équivoque mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulons le détromper sur sa méprise. Après un rapide examen le docteur insiste pour faire passer une radio de la jambe et du pied. Celle que Tobias a brutalisée avec un morceau de bois. Il examine de plus près les plaies de ses poignets qu'il juge bénignes. Puis s'attarde un peu plus sur celle de son cuir chevelu.

- Bon, pour vos poignets, je pense qu'un simple pansement de protection devrait suffire. En ce qui concerne votre tête, je vais poser des points de sutures pour être sûr. La blessure remonte à deux jours, je crois ?

- Pratiquement. Pourquoi ? Demande je.

- Il veut dire que je ne dois pas avoir de traumatisme crânien. La blessure est trop ancienne pour pouvoir provoquer ce genre de séquelle maintenant.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

- Excellente. Je fais venir une infirmière pour nettoyer vos plaies. Je repasse ensuite pour faire les sutures.

Il demande une prise de sang. Spencer se raidit contre moi. Il me regarde, implorant. Je le couve d'un regard rassurant. L'infirmière entre dans la chambre très vite après le départ du médecin. Elle sourit et me regarde avec insistance. Je pose ostensiblement ma main dans celle de Spencer. J'appuie mon geste, histoire d'être clair. Elle se ravise et remballe son sourire.

Elle déballe plusieurs paquets de compresses et verse du désinfectant dessus. Elle soulève doucement les cheveux de Spencer. Délicatement elle nettoie les croûtes de sang. Mettant à nu ces chairs lacérées. L'entaille est peu profonde mais étendue.

- Le docteur devra faire quelque points Monsieur. Vous aurez une belle cicatrice.

Elle me lance un regard noir. Elle veut que je lâche son poignet droit. Je m'exécute me reculant pour lui laisser le champ libre. Je viens m'appuyer à la tête de lit sur un coude, glissant mon autre main dans les cheveux de Spencer.

Une fois les deux plaies nettoyées**,** elle applique une pommade contrecoups pour hydrater les chairs et éviter d'aggraver les blessures.

- Je vous place des pansements, c'est pour protéger les plaies. Il faudra le faire pendant quelques jours. Je vais demander une ordonnance pour une infirmière à domicile.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ferai ses pansements.

- Bien. Il ne reste que la prise de sang.

L'angoisse de Spencer est palpable. Son regard apeuré passe de l'aiguille à mon visage puis à son avant bras enserré d'un garrot.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude des prises de sang. Je suis rapide. A peine le temps de sentir l'aiguille que ce sera fini, précise la jeune femme.

- Regarde-moi, oublie cette aiguille.

D'un signe de tête, j'incite l'infirmière à agir pendant que je le distrais.

- Que veux-tu manger ? Quoiqu'à l'heure qu'il est je doute de trouver un restaurant ouvert. Il faudra se contenter du room service.

- Il est si tard que ça ?

- Bientôt minuit, Spen… Reid.

Évidemment il remarque mon trouble. Tout comme l'infirmière, qui semble le prendre comme une attaque personnelle. Pour la première fois de la soirée, un semblant d'amusement se lit sur le visage de Spencer. Oubliant ma maladresse, je me joins à son sourire.

- Et voilà. J'avais raison, vous n'avez rien senti, fanfaronne-t-elle.

- Euh merci. J'ai envie de manger un hamburger. Tu crois pouvoir me trouver ça ? me dit-il.

- Ça et autre chose si tu veux. Je te rappelle que je devrais être en week-end s'il n'y avait pas eu ce… détraqué. Je suis donc à ta disposition.

Mon audace le fait rougir autant que moi. Un sourire complice se dessine sur nos deux pour se venger du manque d'attention que nous lui accordons. La jeune femme nous interrompt.

- Il faut retirer votre pantalon, vos chaussures et vos chaussettes M. Reid. Pour la radio.

La panique se lit sur son visage. Il me regarde implorant.

- Ce n'est que la cheville, et une jambe seulement. On pourrait remonter le pantalon jusqu'au genou.

Et pour le reste c'est déjà fait. Son ravisseur lui a pris sa chaussure.

Spencer accompagne mon plaidoyer d'un mouvement d'affirmation. Il semble supplier de ses yeux profonds.

- Voyez avec le manipulateur radio, répond-elle sèchement. C'est lui qui décide.

Sur ces paroles, elle referme la porte. Nous laissant seuls, enfin.


	3. Chapter 3

- Ne les laisse pas retirer mon pantalon.

Je lui réponds un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, à moins que tu ne portes pas de sous vêtements.

- Ah, ah, très drôle, Derek. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver à moitié nu devant quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. S'il-te-plaît.

- Je défendrai ton honneur, jusqu'à la mort.

Je feins le preux chevalier, jouant avec les muscles puissants de mes bras. Je cherche à détourner son attention, pour dissimuler le trouble qui s'est emparé de moi au son de mon prénom dans sa bouche. Le silence retombe. Je reste assis près de lui, son poignet à nouveau au creux de ma main. Doucement il incline la tête, bientôt elle rencontrera mon bras. Une éternité qui me torture, je voudrais bouger pour rejoindre sa tempe plus vite. Je me ravise, ne pas le brusquer. Être toucher est déjà quelque chose dont Spencer n'a pas l'habitude alors avec les dernières heures qu'il vient de vivre…

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, je réprime un frisson en fermant les yeux. Mon épaule est entrée en contact avec sa tête, je sens une mèche de cheveux désordonnés frôler mon bras. Il semble serein, les paupières clauses. Doucement je me tends de tout mon possible. Du bout des doigts de ma main libre, j'attrape le drap et le fait glisser sur son corps. Il se tourne, se retrouvant sur le flanc. Il vient poser sa main sur mon avant bras. La pression est presque imperceptible. Bien présente pourtant.

Je m'égare sur son visage, si enfantin. Je détaille à loisir ses lèvres fines, le petit hématome au coin de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux roulent sous leur paupière, il tressaille, se cramponne à mon bras, enfonce les ongles dans ma peau. Je glisse mon bras libre dans son dos, descend ma bouche tout contre son oreille.

- Il est mort et tu es en sécurité… dans mes bras.

- Reste avec moi, ne les laisse pas m'emmener.

Il lâche ses mots sans ouvrir les yeux. J'exerce une légère pression sur son omoplate.

- Je promets.

Il s'enfonce un peu plus dans mes bras, il soupire et reprend.

- Il m'a drogué, quand la caméra était éteinte. J'ai peur, ils vont le voir aux analyses.

- Que t'a-t-il donné ?

- Je sais pas, répondit-il en levant les yeux vers moi. C'était fort, j'ai plané pendant un bon moment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est confidentiel. Je te garantis que le bureau n'en saura rien.

Au fond de ses grands yeux bleus, un éclat brille. De la gratitude, une envie de me remercier sans savoir comment, et autre chose. Un rien inquiétant et pourtant si séduisant. La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Notre petit bourreau personnel entre dans un cri tonitruant.

- A la radio, Mr Reid ! Oh… excusez-moi, messieurs, marmonne le jeune femme, d'un ton méprisant.

Je m'apprête à la rabrouer quand je sens le tremblement de Spencer reprendre contre mon bras. Je resserre mon étreinte et me presse un peu plus contre lui.

- Je vais le conduire moi-même. Où est-ce? grogne je, entre mes dents.

- Au fond du couloir, c'est indiqué. Vous ne pouvez pas le rater, dit-elle. Ça va aller, Monsieur ?

- Laissez-nous, je m'en occupe.

Je mets tout mon courage à contenir mon cri. Hurler près de lui ne ferait que le perturber davantage. Elle sort précipitamment en refermant la porte. Je pose mon regard sur son visage. Il a contenu ses larmes, respire fort pour reprendre son calme. Avec toute la délicatesse que je possède, je le redresse. Une fois assis sur le bord du lit, je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il articule difficilement.

- Il faisait ça… souvent… d'un coup il se mettait à… hurler. Sans que je sache pourquoi… J'ai seulement eu… peur… que ce soit lui…

- Il ne t'approchera plus jamais. Il est mort. Il ne te fera plus de mal, comme n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Je te promets de veiller sur toi.

Je n'ai pu retenir mes paroles, malgré toutes les interdictions morales que je m'étais imposées. Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche sans que j'ai pu les contenir.

J'attends, suspendu à ses lèvres. La peur qu'il me repousse comprenant le sens caché de mes paroles.

- Reste avec moi. Ne les laisse pas m'approcher.

- La radio. S'il-te-plaît. Au cas où. Et je t'emmène loin d'ici.

Il incline la tête en signe d'acceptation. Je l'aide à se lever et nous prenons la direction de la radio. Le manipulateur nous attend. Je conduis Spencer directement à la table d'examens. Je viens me placer derrière la vitre de protection pendant que le praticien dispose la jambe de Spencer de façon adéquate. Je pose ma question, inutile au vue de son attitude.

- Il ne faut pas retirer son pantalon ? L'infirmière a insisté.

- Non. Elles ont toujours tendance à insister pour déshabiller les beaux garçons, dit-il dans un sourire.

Je me joins à lui, espérant ne rien trahir de mes pensées. Il vient se placer près de moi.

- Il faut nous laisser, monsieur. Ce ne sera…

- Non, il reste. S'il-vous-plaît.

Spencer a été plus vif que moi, je referme la bouche, ravalant ma protestation. Le technicien promène son regard du jeune patient à l'agent du FBI que je suis. Il hausse les épaules en enclenchant la machine.

- Bien, ne bougez plus. Un, deux, trois. Parfait. Une deuxième image sur le côté cette fois.

Il joint le geste à la parole, et repositionne la jambe de Spencer. Je profite de son inattention pour lancer un sourire à demi-rassurant, à demi-charmeur. Il atteint Spencer qui me le rend, moins assuré.

Une fois les clichés terminés, le technicien nous demande de patienter quelques instants. Le temps que le médecin les consulte et pose le diagnostic.

Je m'empare à nouveau de son corps si fragile. Je le dirige vers la chambre quand nous sommes arrêtés par le médecin.

- C'est bon, Dr Reid. Rien de grave. Je vous ai fait une ordonnance pour les antalgiques et un anti-inflammatoire. Il vous faudra quelques jours avant de courir à nouveau, mais tout ira bien.

Je me saisis de la feuille ainsi que du petit sachet auquel elle est attachée. J'interroge le praticien du regard.

- Je vous ai mis de quoi tenir jusqu'à l'ouverture de la pharmacie. Histoire qu'il passe une bonne nuit. Ainsi qu'un tube de pommade contre-coups. Il faudra l'appliquer sur tous les hématomes et les petites coupures. Suivez-moi dans la chambre. Je vous fais les points de sutures et vous pourrez rentrer.

Nous le suivons, j'installe Spencer sur le lit. Je me place de l'autre côté de celui-ci. Tout en concentrant son attention sur les préparatifs du médecin, il me cherche en tâtant l'air de sa main. Je me rapproche juste assez pour qu'il attrape mon bras. Il m'attire à lui, je me laisse faire.

Le médecin incline la tête de Spencer vers moi, place un champ stérile autour de la plaie. Je vois l'aiguille de la seringue s'approcher de lui.

- Dr Reid, je vous fais une petite anesthésie locale.

Il ferme les yeux enfonçant les ongles dans ma peau. L'aiguille pénètre sa chair doucement. Il se détend en sentant la pression et la douleur disparaître de son crâne. Il garde les yeux fermés pendant que le praticien recoud la plaie.

Je sursaute, sentant son doigt aller et venir le long de mon avant bras. Un mouvement très lent, une caresse. Personne ne peut le voir. Je ne dis rien gardant les yeux sur son visage. De légères grimaces se dessinent de temps en temps sous une pression plus forte que les autres contre sa peau meurtrie.

Le médecin retire le champ stérile nettoyant avec une compresse les résidus de sang sur sa tempe.

- Je la laisse à l'air, c'est mieux. Pas de bain, ni de piscine. Il faut que la plaie reste au sec.

- Je peux prendre une douche, je voudrais laver mes cheveux.

- Oui, mais séchez bien la plaie par tamponnement. Voilà, j'en ai fini. Rentrez avec votre ami, et dormez ! Vous en avez besoin.

- Merci Docteur. Il nous faudrait un taxi pour rentrer à l'hôtel.

- Une voiture de police vous attend à l'extérieur pour vous ramener, la voix de l'infirmière n'est qu'un murmure.

Je les remercie du regard, tous les deux. Notre marche hésitante nous porte sur le parvis de l'hôpital. Je reconnais le jeune sergent qui nous avait accueillis à notre arrivée. Il nous sourit, désignant sa voiture d'un mouvement du menton.

- L'agent Hotchner a demandé une voiture pour venir vous chercher. Je me suis porté volontaire.

- C'est très gentil de votre part. Installe-toi, dis-je à Spencer, j'ai oublié quelque chose. Je ne serai pas long.

Je me détache vite, de peur qu'il ne me retienne. Je ne saurais résister à son regard implorant. Je me détourne sans un regard vers son visage. Je me doute que le jeune sergent se portera à son secours, si nécessaire.

Je cours vers notre bourreau. Je lance sans préambule.

- Vous respectez le secret professionnel ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur.

- Tant mieux, le Dr Reid ne veut pas que les résultats de ses analyses soient transmis au FBI. Veuillez me donner toutes les copies de ses analyses.

Mon ton est cassant, un peu trop sûrement. Qu'importe, c'est Spencer. Elle me tend une feuille simple.

- Il n'y a qu'un exemplaire.

- Gardez vous des traces dans vos dossiers ?

- Évidemment. Au cas où il y aurait un problème.

- Vous connaissez les lois de l'éthique, donc sous aucun prétexte vous ne devez communiquer ces résultats à d'autres personnes. Merci, mademoiselle. Au revoir.

Elle ne répond pas, mais je sens son regard m'accompagner jusqu'à ce que je tourne au coin du couloir. Une fois hors de son champ de vision, je reprends ma course. Je m'arrête sur le seuil de l'hôpital.

Spencer est assis à l'arrière de la voiture de patrouille. La tête appuyée à la vitre, les yeux clos, il semble endormi. Je m'approche, encouragé par le sourire compatissant de notre chauffeur. Je prends place aux côtés de Spencer, la portière se referme délicatement. A peine un petit claquement. Lorsque le moteur démarre, Spencer est déjà niché contre mon épaule.

Nous arrivons vite à l'hôtel. Je n'ai plus besoin d'imposer mon aide, il se raccroche à moi. Je remercie rapidement le sergent, qui nous quitte sans un mot.

J'installe mon ami dans un des fauteuils de l'entrée. Je pars récupérer les clefs de nos chambres. J'étouffe un cri de désespoir au fond de ma gorge. Emily est assise près de Spencer, elle lui parle doucement. Il incline la tête dans sa direction, se gardant bien de la laisser le toucher. J'hésite à le laisser avec elle…


	4. Chapter 4

J'hésite à le laisser avec elle, me ravise en reprenant la direction de la réception.

- Excusez-moi. Serait-il possible de faire monter un repas dans la chambre du Dr Reid ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur. Que souhaitez-vous ? m'interroge le réceptionniste.

- Hamburger, frites et soda. C'est possible ?

- Oui. Combien de couverts ?

Je me retourne vers mes collègues. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Sûrement depuis un bon moment, à en juger par son assurance. Je saisis la supplication muette.

- Pour deux. Combien de temps ?

- Une demi heure, tout au plus. Monsieur désire autre chose ?

- Merci, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Je reprends ma marche, d'un pas assuré cette fois. Je me plante devant mes collègues, bien droit. Oubliée la maladresse. Emily me lance un sourire, elle me remercie de ses grands yeux sans que je sache pourquoi.

- Je suis contente que vous alliez bien tous les deux. Hotch m'a dit que tu étais blessé à la main. Ça va?

La remarque fait sursauter Spencer.

- Tu es blessé, et tu ne me l'as pas dis. C'est grave ?

- Mais non. Juste une écorchure. J'ai trébuché en venant te chercher, j'enfouis un sourire de satisfaction.

- Ah oui ? Une égratignure ? Montre. Quand je pense que tu m'as obligé à faire ces examens.

Je le laisse prendre possession de ma main droite. Il la tourne entre ses doigts, détaille les petites écorchures dans ma peau. Un peu plus profondes que je ne le laisse entendre. Il s'en aperçoit. Il sait que je ne suis pas du genre à « trébucher » sans raison. D'autant plus quand mon écorchure ressemble à la marque d'un coup de poing que j'aurais donné dans un arbre. Il remonte son regard sur mon visage, serrant ma main plus que nécessaire.

Je reprends le contrôle de la situation.

- Bonne nuit, Emily. Reid est fatigué. Je le raccompagne à sa chambre.

- Eh bien, euh… oui, bonne nuit. A demain Reid. Morgan.

Elle s'éloigne sans poser les questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête.

Je relève mon ami. Il s'appuie à mon bras, nous marchons doucement blottis l'un contre l'autre. Notre étrange procession prend fin sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Je lui tends la clef. Il hésite. Il semble avoir pris une décision.

- Ouvre.

Je m'exécute. Attendant la suite.

- J'ai peur.

J'attends toujours.

- Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

- Ne supplie pas, je reste.

J'entre en écoutant son soupir de soulagement. Sans hésiter je me dirige vers la salle de bain où je fais couler l'eau chaude. Je fouille dans son sac de voyage qu'il n'a pas déballé, comme d'habitude. J'en extrais des vêtements propres que je dépose près de la douche. Je le guide vers celle-ci. Je retire la cravate tachée, déboutonne la chemise. Je me baisse pour dénouer le lacet de son unique chaussure. Son trouble perce dans sa voix.

- Comment je vais faire pour rentrer demain ? Avec une seule chaussure ?

- Je te proposerais bien une des miennes mais je doute qu'elle soit à ta taille.

J'écoute son rire avec délectation. Je reprends.

- Dis moi ta taille et demain matin j'irai t'acheter une paire, pour le voyage de retour.

- 42. Mais attention hors de question que tu me ramènes une paire de rangers pseudo militaires comme tu mets d'habitude.

- Je sais, je sais. Tu préfères les baskets pré ado, je lui réponds sans contenir mon sourire.

- Eh, c'est la deuxième fois que tu te moques de moi ce soir. Je vais finir par me vexer.

- Toutes mes excuses, Dr Reid. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect.

Il me rejoint pour un rire bienvenu. Un début de détente après des heures terribles.

- Allez, douche-toi. Je t'attends à côté.

Je m'éclipse vite, sûrement pas suffisamment. Je crains qu'il ait remarqué mon émotion à la vue de son corps. Secrètement j'espère qu'il l'a attribué à la vision des hématomes sur son torse. Je m'étends. Je cherche à capter ce qui se passe dans la pièce attenante. Mais rien, pas un bruit hormis l'eau s'écoulant… S'écoulant le long de son corps, caressant les petites plaies et hématomes. Dégoulinant inexorablement sur les parties de son corps que je voudrais laver de ce contact traumatisant.

Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder, je le laisse pénétrer cette petite pièce, entrouvrir la cabine de douche, je laisse mon regard se promener sur ses épaules, descendre vers son dos fin et osseux. Je l'imagine lui aussi couvert d'hématomes, je dérive vers son ventre mince où se dessinent facilement ses côtes. Je secoue énergiquement la tête. Je sais pertinemment où mon regard va se poser ensuite. Je m'y refuse, je ne dois pas.

Avec ce qu'il vient de vivre, je ne veux pas le reléguer au rang d'objet de désir comme je le fais souvent dans mes rêves.

Trop perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué que l'eau ne coulait plus. En posant une main sur mon épaule, Spencer me tire de mes sombres désirs. J'esquisse un mouvement de recul qui le surprend. Je me ressaisis en lui tendant un sourire. Celui-ci se fige sur mes lèvres. Spencer est intrigué, il se regarde, cherchant l'origine de mon trouble.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis vraiment si affreux à regarder. Il ne m'a pas loupé.

- Non, dis-je balbutiant.

Je cherche une façon élégante de détourner la conversation, de sorte que je n'aie pas à lui expliquer l'effet que peut produire la vue de son corps à demi nu.

- Il est vrai que tu es plus tôt bien amoché. Ne t'inquiète pas, les filles adorent les gros durs couverts de cicatrices.

- Ah, oui. C'est comme ça que tu les fais tomber.

Il lâche ces mots entre ses dents. Presque en colère. Je ne saisis pas la raison de son emportement.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te prend ? Je ne voulais pas dire…

- Laisse tomber. Je crois que tu m'avais promis un hamburger.

Excellent timing. Un coup léger à la porte me permet de m'échapper. J'ouvre, m'effaçant pour laisser entrer le chariot. Je glisse un billet au serveur.

- J'ai remplis ma part du contrat, maintenant tu manges.

- Tu restes? S'il te plaît.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas supplier. Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu n'aie plus besoin de moi.

- Ok. Alors ferme la porte à clefs.

Je reste interloqué face à cette réplique. Je le regards, cherchant mes mots. Je ne parviens qu'à lâcher un malheureux « Pourquoi ».

- Parce que je veux que tu reste ici cette nuit. J'ai peur de rester seul.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Gideon ou Hotch?

- Sûrement pas. C'est toi que je veux.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, j'hésite, je fini par exécuter l'ordre. Le cliquetis de la serrure résonne dans mes oreilles, il me semble que tout l'hôtel l'a entendu. Je le rejoint, m'assois à ses côtés. Il me tend un soda. Je le bois, plus pour lui plaire que par envie. Il me surprend en parlant.

- Comment vous avez fait pour me trouver?

- C'est Hotch. Tu devrais lui demander .

- Demain. Pourquoi es tu si tendu? C'est moi qui ai été enlevé et torturé, dit il, se forçant à sourire.

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier. J'aurais tout donné pour être à ta place.

Il m'écoute attentivement, mangeant rapidement. Il a déjà englouti les deux hamburgers. Je ris avant de reprendre.

- Je suis devenu fou quand je t'ai vu sur cet écran. Tu n'imagine même pas. Tu étais là, attaché sans défense. A la merci de ce salop. Et j'étais là, inutile, impuissant. J'ai cru mourir étouffé par la rage.

- Tu aurais mieux résisté que moi. C'est pour ça que tu…..

- Non. Tu as été d'un courage prodigieux. J'aurais voulu souffrir à ta place, éviter qu'il te touche, te frappe. Je …. Je m'en veux tellement. Tu aurais pu y rester et ….

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui est insisté pour y aller avec JJ. J'ai voulu qu'on se sépare et je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. Voilà, le responsable c'est moi.

- J'en reviens pas, c'est toi qui a souffert et c'est moi qui me fais consoler.

- Je ne cherche pas à te consoler, je ne fais que dire la vérité. C'est ma faute.

- Ouais…. Tu devrais appeler Hotch et Gideon. Pour leur dire qu'on est rentré et que tu vas bien.

- Emily a dû leur dire.

- Peut être. Rassure les quand même.

- D'accord.

Il se lève, boitant légèrement. Cherchant son portable des yeux.

- Tu n'as pas ramené mon téléphone?

- Nous l'avons retrouvé explosé à la ferme. Tiens, prends le mien.

- Merci.

Il cherche dans le répertoire le numéros de Hotch, la réponse est rapide. Il s'assoit sur le lit, je prend place à ces côtés.

Pendant qu'il explique les étapes de notre passage aux urgences, je prend possession de son poignet libre. Je remonte la manche de sa chemise jusqu'au coude. J'étudie les striures laissées par les liens sur sa peau. Il me regarde un instant, puis son avant bras entre mes mains. Un léger rictus aux lèvres, il reprend sa conversation.

Doucement je masse la petite plaie à l'aide de l'onguent fourni par son médecin. Il grimace légèrement. La chemise entre ouverte me laisse apprécier l'étendu des dégâts. Un largue hématome recouvre son torse. Les traces du massage cardiaque brutal qui lui a sauvé la vie. J'ose un regard vers son visage. Je m'aperçois qu'il m'observe depuis le début.

Il me sourit et incline la tête, m'autorisant à poursuivre mes soins sur son torse.

Je soupire en commençant à dessiner de petits cercles sur l'hématome. Il trésaille. Je veux retirer ma main, il l'a retient et la replace sur sa poitrine.

Je ne bouge pas, retenant mon souffle. Une nouvelle pression sur ma main m'incite à agir. Je l'entend terminer sa conversation.

- Oui, si j'ai besoin je vous appelle. Non. Je vais me coucher. Je suis fatigué. A demain, Hotch.

Il referme le téléphone et le pose sur le lit. Je garde les yeux rivé sur mes mains. Il se bascule légèrement en arrière, offrant un peu plus son torse à mon regard.

Je retire ma main décidant que le contact avec sa peau à déjà suffisamment duré.

- Tu vas te coucher. Je reste ici, je commence mon rapport.

- Hum…. Je crois que j'ai une blessure dans le dos. Tu veux bien la masser aussi?

- Oui,…. Eh bien, enlève ta chemise.

Il s'exécute, dévoilant un largue hématome au milieu de son dos, allant de droite à gauche.

- Je crois que c'est la marque du dossier de la chaise quand je suis tombé.

- Oui, il est impressionnant celui là. C'est douloureux?

- Un peu, je crois que je vais dormir sur le ventre. Ce sera plus confortable.

Doucement j'effleure la peau meurtrie. Je trace de petits cercles le long de son dos. Remarquant une petite éraflure j'agrandis mes gestes. Je le sens se raidir.

- Je peux arrêter si c'est trop douloureux.

- Non, continu. J'ai eu mal aussi aux autres mais maintenant je les sens moins.

Je poursuit donc essayant d'alléger au maximum le poids de mes mains. Au final la totalité de son dos y est passé. J'arrête mes caresses, le sentant sur le point de s'endormir.

-Tu devrais te coucher. Tu dort debout. Enfin assis.

- D'accord. Si tu me promet de rester.

- J'ai dis que je resterai avec toi tant que tu aurai besoin de moi.

Il se lève, étouffant un bayement. De son sac entre ouvert, j'extrais un maillot de corps blanc à longue manche. Je lui lance, il l'attrape, esquissant un sourire satisfait.

- Tu vois y a pas que les balle que tu me lance gentiment que j'arrive à rattraper!

- Bien joué, Dimagio. Maintenant tu le mets et tu te couche. Je vais m'assoir dans le coin là bas, comme ça la lumière ne te gênera pas trop.

- Non, non, s'écrit il. Je me couche à droite du lit, et tu t'assois à gauche. Il y a une lampe de chevet, tu peux rédiger ton rapport à côté de moi. La lumière ne me gêne pas, je dors toujours avec une lampe allumé…..

Il s'interrompe brutalement, comprenant le sens caché de ses paroles ou effrayé à l'idée d'avoir dévoilé un secret honteux. Il ne semble même pas remarquer que ma respiration s'est stoppé net lorsqu'il m'a demandé de m'allonger avec lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Je m'installe sans rien dire, bien incapable que je suis de travailler réellement. J'expédie mon rapport avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur. Il ne bouge pas. Je me glisse dans les draps. Le sommeil ne vient pas, trop tendu par cette proximité étrange. Je le sens dans le même état. J'ai besoin de le toucher mais je n'ose pas faire un geste. C'est lui qui le fera pour moi en se tournant et se glissant contre , comment pourrait il en être autrement, sa main vient se poser sur mon torse. Il dort, je le sais. Alors que je sens se réveiller mes entrailles, mes mains courent sur lui découvrant sa peau diaphane.

Contre ma volonté, ses vêtements glissent contre ses membres frêles. Une fraction de seconde, et mon monde parfait s'écroule. Sa respiration change, il est réveillé.Enlacés dans le noir, ayant peur de respirer, je ne sais que penser. Spencer égare une main maladroite sous mon vêtement, je le retiens si fort que je dois lui fais mal.

- Non, attend, Spencer. Je ne suis pas….

- Gay, complète le génie.

- Gay? Je souris. C'est bien au-delà de ça. Etre gay ou non n'a rien avoir avec….

Repoussant légèrement le jeune homme, je m'appuie d'un bras. Je réfléchit, maintenant Spencer contre le matelas pour que celui-ci ne me touche pas davantage. Spencer ne se débat pas, il assiste à la joute mentale que je me livre à moi même.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, dis je, détachant bien chaque mots.

- Puis je savoir pourquoi?

- Spencer, je ….je suis un homme et je ne pourrais pas…..

- Moi aussi je suis un homme, rétorque Spencer, piqué au vif.

- Tu te méprend, je ne voulais pas dire que tu est moins viril que moi ou quelque chose du genre. Je veux juste dire qu'arrivé à un certain point, tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière. Un point où je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière. Et je ne veux ni te blesser ni te perdre.

- Mais c'est toi qui a commencé…

- Crois bien que j'en suis désolé, mais il vaut mieux en rester là. Tu es encore sous le choc, lui assure je, plus pour me convaincre. Je ne dois pas profiter de la situation.

- Euh…..tu as surement raison, murmure Spencer. Je suis…..suis désolé…..

Alors que Spencer allait partir dans un laïus d'auto flagellation, je l'arrête d'une main sur la bouche. Je veux lui dire qu'il n'y est pour rien, que c'est mon corps qui a pris le dessus, mais je perd l'équilibre et me rattrape aux montant du lit derrière la tête de Spencer. Cherchant à me redresser, je prend appui sur le matelas, enfin ce que je prend pour le matelas et manque de m'étouffer.

- Spencer, murmure je, plus pour le ménager que pour reprendre son souffle, tu es en ….tu … as

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu affaire à ce genre de réaction…

- Tu n'as jamais eu d'ér….

- Non, me détrompe il, mais c'est la première fois qu'un homme me fait cet effet…

N'y tenant plus, je plaque mon génie contre le lit. D'une main, j'empoigne brutalement le membre du jeune homme, de l'autre j'oblige Spencer à m'embrasser.

Spencer se cambre, le souffle coupé. Ma main dans ces cheveux l'empêche de tourner la tête pour ce dégager.

Je relâche la langue du jeune homme.

- Si tu ne veux pas, ou si tu n'es pas sur c'est maintenant ou jamais. Repousse moi, je le supplie presque, et plus jamais je ne te ferais….

Doucement comme s'il craignait de me blesser, Spencer attire mon visage près du sien. De ses lèvres, il effleure ma bouche.

- Ne soit pas trop brutal, demande le jeune profiler.

Je répond au baiser, de ma main que je maitrise à grande peine, je caresse toujours l'intimité du jeune homme.

- Touche moi, j'ordonne.

Hésitant, Spencer pose un doigt sur mon torse musclé.

- Plus bas, lui intime je.

Obéissant, Spencer caresse les abdominaux, notant au passage leur fermeté. Prudemment, son autre main vient effleurer le flanc tatoué. Ma peau est douce et ferme à la fois. Un sensation que Spencer ne connait pas. Il ferme les yeux, cherchant à garder en mémoire chaque creux, chaque muscle, chaque contour de ce corps étranger.

Je sourit dans l'obscurité avant d'engloutir la virilité de mon compagnon. Lâchant un cri aigu, Spencer veut me repousser. Jamais sa peau ne fut si profondément embrassée.

J'attrape sa main à la volée, et vient la plaque à l'arrière de mon crâne. Suivant le rythme des va et vient prodigué à son membre, Spencer est bercé, absorbé par cette douce torpeur où pointe le plaisir.

Pris de court, Spencer n'as pas le temps de me repousser, qu'il se déverse en une honte à peine dissimulée par l'obscurité.

- Maintenant, Spencer, je veux que tu me déshabille.

Spencer m'obéit, retirant le t-shirt maladroitement. Il patiente un instant.

- Mon pantalon, maintenant, j'ordonne.

Spencer se redresse, tire doucement sur la ceinture défaite puis fait glisser le vêtement sur mes jambes puissantes. J'allait prendre la main de Spencer pour la poser sur mon sous vêtement, quand celui-ci s'en saisie lui faisant suivre le même chemin que les autres vêtements.

Je me cale contre la tête de lit, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Tendant une main vers Spencer, je l'invite à venir s'assoir sur moi.

- Maintenant, tu vas te dévêtir aussi. N'es pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal, je promet.

Spencer retire la deuxième jambe de son pantalon ainsi que son sous vêtement. D'un geste mal assuré, il fait de même avec le t-shirt que j'avait choisit pour lui.

A présent, son corps offert à mon regard inquisiteur, Spencer se sent rougir. La peur s'insinue en lui. L'envie de déguerpir en courant le prend subitement. Il tient bon, contractant tout les muscles de son corps.

- Spencer, écoute moi. Tu n'es pas obligé. Je peux encore finir la nuit dans ma chambre, propose je, jamais je ne ferai allusion à ce qui s'est passé en ces lieux.

- Prend moi, supplie Spencer, vite. Fais en sorte qu'il n'y est plus que toi…


	6. Chapter 6

Je soulève mon amant, l'allonge sur le dos avant de glisser un doigt dans ma bouche. D'un regard, je demande une confirmation, Spencer ferme les yeux, hoche doucement la tête, s'agrippe à mon bras puissant.

Effleurant l'intérieur de la cuisse de mon doigt humide, je cherche encore une fois un certitude dans l'attitude de mon compagnon. Une pression sur mon bras m'incite à agir. Toute en douceur, je glisse l'index dans l'antre inviolé de jeune homme.

Un petit cri aigu me répond, Spencer se tend contre ma main. Je voudrait fuir, disparaitre pour toujours, ne plus jamais revoir ces yeux, mais il est trop tard, je le sait. Bientôt, je ne pourrais plus me retenir et j' enfouirais ma virilité couverte de honte dans les chaires meurtries de Spencer.

Mon doigt avance et recule au rythme de mon excitation. Je sens son corps se tender et ployer sous mon assaut. Il semble sur le point de se rompre. A demi conscient, il caresse mes épaules. Dans un sursaut de plaisir, il enfonce profondément ses ongles dans ma peau brune, alors que mon doigt heurte le plus intime point de ce corps.

J'ondule contre son ventre, retenant à grande peine l'envie de le brutaliser. Mon poids pèse sur son corps, ma main écarte doucement ses cuisses. Il a compris ce que je vais faire, il ferme les yeux, une peur qui le fait trembler.

- Je vais, articule je difficilement, Spencer repousse moi.

Mais rien ne vient, pas un geste ni un mot. Alors, sentant la malédiction s'abattre sur mes épaules, je presse mon érection contre lui et d'une poussée dévastatrice, je le pénètre. Son corps se contracte, me tirant un râle. Je me retiens d'exploser en lui, je contiens mon plaisir, le forçant à se taire, tapi au fond de mes entrailles.

Je le sens trembler contre moi, j'enfouis ma bouche dans son torse mince. Je veux mourir, qu'il puisse oublier jusqu'à mon existence. Le monstre au fond de mon cœur prend le dessus, me murmurant de le prendre, d'extraire jusqu'à la dernière goutte le plaisir de son corps. Alors presque contre ma volonté, mes hanches bougent, mon membre remut en lui.

Ses doigts, toujours enfoncés dans ma chair, se crispent un peu plus.

Mes mouvements s'accélèrent sans que je me puisse les retenir. Il gémit dans mon cou, ce murmure me brûle les sens, m'incitant à le prendre plus fort. Son gémissement se mût bientôt en cri de plaisir. Sait il qu'il hurle? Je ne crois pas, peu m'importe, son corps incendie le mien. Et dieu que c'est bon!

Je vais mourir de ses mains sur ma peau, de son corps prisonnier du mien.

Au creux de mes bras, il n'est qu'un fétu de paille, qui ploye au gré de mes envie. D'un geste rapide, je me redresse, l'entrainant avec moi. En appui sur mes jambes, je le force à s'assoir sur mes genoux. Ses yeux s'ouvrent grand, me dévisageant. De mes bras puissants, je l'empale brutalement sur mon membre. Mon regard le brule, je voudrais le tuer de mes yeux, qui ma honte disparaisse avec lui. Mais il me sourit, scellant ma malédiction.

Réveillé en sursaut, je m'étire et m'immobilise presque dans un même mouvement. D'un geste leste que je connais trop bien, je me dégage des bras frêle de mon amant. Je glisse le drap froissé sur sa peau frémissante. Cinq minutes plus tard, douché et habillé, je referme la porte de la chambre. Ayant retenu mon souffle à l'extrême, je respire à nouveau lorsque je suis sur de ne pas l'avoir réveillé.

D'un pas mal assuré, je quitte le couloir, préférant les escaliers à l'ascenseur.

L'aube pointe ses premiers rayons quand j'entre dans un snack bar ouvert en permanence. Je choisis le coin le plus à l'écart, chose peu aisée dans ce genre d'endroits, tout y est éclairé. Une pulpeuse serveuse me dévore des yeux lorsqu'elle dépose une tasse de café sur ma table.

- Que puis j vous servir, Monsieur? Dit elle dans un souffle qui se veut charmeur.

- Juste du café, rien d'autre, j'insiste, ne la regardant pas.

Dieu faites qu'elle est compris, tout ce que je souhait est de disparaitre de ce monde. Que plus jamais personne ne pose ce regard concupiscant sur mon être, pas mais cette jeune fille insignifiante. Pourtant il me suffirait de la prendre, de me montrer quelques instants à son bras et Spencer ne reparaitrait plus jamais devant moi.

Comment puis je seulement imaginer me débarrasser de lui, alors que je suis le monstre de l'histoire.

J'ingurgite d'une traite le café que j'espère brulant, qu'il me tut sur place, que je ne revoit jamais son visage.

J'erre un certain temps dans les limbes de mon déshonneur, lorsque la jeune femme me propose une nouvelle tasse de café.

- Quelle heure est il?

- Bientôt dix heure, Monsieur, dit elle d'un air inquiet. Vous êtes comme ça depuis deux bonne heure au moins. Vous allez bien?

- Un monstre peut il aller bien? L'interroge je, en riant.

- Excusez moi, monsieur mais je ne comprend pas…..

- Peu importe, murmure je.

Je laisse deux billets sur la table sans même prendre conscience que je paye dix fois le prix d'un café. Je file aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent. Je redevient un homme comme les autres, anonyme au creux de la foule.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je pousse la porte de la chambre de mon obsession malsaine. Personne. Le lit défait est froid. Je marche lentement, oppressé par le bruit assourdissant de mes pas. Je me fige sur le seuil de la salle de bain. En appuie sur le lavabo, couvert d'un peignoir de bain immaculé, ma malédiction fixe deux flacons et la seringue posés sur le marbre.

D'un geste rageur, je balance le tout contre le mur. Il se rue sur les tessons de verre, manquant de se couper. Je le retiens de mes mains enserrant ses bras. Le regard hagard, il ne me voit pas. Il gesticule, frémi, cherchant à se dégager de ma prise. Mais je tiens bon, non cette drogue ne réussira pas là où un psychopathe n'a pas réussit.

Désormais et à jamais tu m'appartient, mon corps seul décidera de ta survie.

Sa supplique n'a aucun sens, mon refus n'est qu'une réponse automatique, ses insultes ne me blessent pas.

Ses ongles déchirent doucement ma peau, un mouvement sensuel.

Sait il que son corps tout entier se pliera à ma volonté?

- Ton corps contre cette chose!

Il se fige, tête baissée, bras ballant.

Il veut vraiment que je …

D'un mouvement brusque je le plaque contre le mur. Il hoquète de douleur mais ne se débat pas.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Ma haine perce de mes mots.

- L'oubli est tout ce qui m'importe….

- Alors je serrai ton oubli et cela aussi tu l'oubliera.

Doucement ma main glisse contre ses yeux, obscurcissant son environnement. Mon autre main fond sur sa peau diaphane, je suis lui.

Retrouvant les entailles sur mes épaules, ses ongles pénétrant à nouveau ma peau.

Et bien plus qu'il m'appartient, je suis à lui.

Mes mains quittent le simple épiderme, prenant possession de son intimité, je le fais mien à nouveau.

A peine dévêtu, je me disperse en lui, le faisant hurler.

Sa douleur réveille mon monstre, et de mon corps je le puni.

M'enfonçant sans ménagement en creux de ses entrailles, je vais et je viens. Mon sexe le brutalise, et alors que je veux faire taire ce monstre en moi, je sens ma main s'abattre sur sa joue.

Il pleure, supplie, et prie.

Mes bras puissants le soulève, alors que le reste du vêtement disparait, je l'appuie de toute mes forces sur mon membre.

Ses mains encrées à mon cou, une douleur sourde se répand dans ma colonne vertébral.

Tout contre mon oreille, il murmure.

- Fais moi oublier, et je serrai toujours à toi. Ta chose. Ta volonté seule guidera mon corps.

- Alors brule pour moi, et je te ferrai renaître.

* * *

><p>Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente.<p>

Avant dernier chapitre, épilogue à venir.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout d'abord, un millions d'éxcuses pour avoir tant tarder, ensuite, il s'agit là d'un tout petit quelque chose, même pas vraiment un épilogue à proprement parler.

Je souhaitai juste poser une fin à cette fics, bien qu'à mon sens leur histoire ne peut avoir de fin heureuse, je les imagine bien s'entre tuer avec dans un dernier râle une déclaration d'amour (façon la guerre des Rose).

Donc voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

><p>Dans quelques mois, peut être des années, alors que je devrai prendre mes responsabilités, je ne pourrai pas l'imaginer à quelques mètres de moi. Alors de crainte de perdre mon exutoire et mon obsession bénie, je chercherai de l'aide. Et peut être que quelqu'un d'inattendu volera à mon secours.<p>

- Alors, oui, il m'arrive de le frapper, avoue je, mais jamais au grand jamais, il ne retouchera à cette merde.

- Comment peux tu en être aussi sur? Je n'étais pas là à l'époque, mais un drogué reste un drogué…

- Surement, mais je le tuerai plus tôt que de le laisser sombrer à nouveau.

- Alors qu'attend tu de moi? Me demande Rossi.

- J'ai des obligations, je m'absente deux jours et je ne l'emmène pas avec moi. Je vous demande de veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré.

- Comment peux tu me faire une demande aussi polie, alors que tu viens de me raconter la façon dont tu le maltraite, s'insurge t il.

- Il y a méprise, je ne le blesse que lorsque c'est nécessaire.

- Ce qui signifie?

- Quand son monstre à lui reparait.

- Ca lui arrive souvent? S'inquiète Rossi.

- A-t-il des hématomes? Boite il? Semble t il souffrir? A-t-il seulement l'air de me craindre?

- Non, répond franchement le vieux profiler.

- Alors non, ça n'arrive pas souvent. Mais je suis le garde fou, sans moi, il sombrera.

- Reste donc, ou emmène le….

- Au procès de l'homme qui m'a violé? L'interrompe je.

Rossi ne me répondra pas, je quitterai son bureau sans une explication de plus.

Alors que mon avion atterrira à Chicago, mon téléphone sonnera, un sms.

« L'ai obligé à ranger mes livres par ordre chronologique. Mais vais changer d'avis tard ce soir, ce serra ordre alphabétique. Demain réunion au sommet pour formation nouveaux stagiaires profilers. Donc pas le temps de penser à sa merde. »

Et alors que mon bourreau me regardera droit dans les yeux, quand je décrirai par le menu tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je serrai sur que ma malédiction serra à l'abris.

- Oui Rossi, il n'y a qu'à vous que je peux demander ça en étant sur qu'il serra en sécurité.


End file.
